


THIS TIME!

by yvise



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvise/pseuds/yvise
Summary: I have so much regret in my life, remember this, don’t let regret eat you. Don’t let some past take over your future. Just… don’t!





	1. Chapter 1

**regret**

/rəˈɡret/

-a feeling of sadness, repentance, or disappointment over something that has happened or been done.


	2. DISCLAIMER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER

**Disclaimer**

“This is a work of fan fiction, TXT’s Alternative universe.”

The story is purely fiction and nothing to do with a real person’s (TXT) doing. The story I will tell here, about TXT, Yeonjun, Soobin, Beomgyu, Taehyun and Hueningkai is my own invention and only part of my own imagination and it is not purported or believed to be part of the real person’s doing or events that happened in the person’s life.

I won’t make any single profit out of this story. This story is made for readers to feel, happy, sad, anger, and emotion even.

This story is solely for entertainment and non-profit use only.

**Warnings**

In this story, it might shows or conveys triggering events that might trigger you, such as the following: “**Suicide, Accidents, Anxiety, Depression and self-loathing”**

All I am asking is **please read carefully** for I am not put a warning in the middle of the story, as I have warned already. Again, **please read carefully and at your own risk.**

Last Note:

PLEASE READ CAREFULLY FOR THIS STORY WILL BE A RIDE OF HAPPINESS, JOY, SADNESS AND REGRET!


	3. PROLOGUE

**"Here, Kai." **

**"Next, Taehyun." **

**"Soob."** He handed me the folded letter with my name on it. Ah, memories.

**"Thanks."** It's been 10 years since that day. I wish I could go back. But that wasn't the case.

Now that I have turned 28, I have so much regret in the past. There's a lot of option but I always chose to run away. I could have chosen not to but I just can”t.

He should be here right now, if we only look closer into him. If only...


	4. The Letter

_Soobin’s POV (3rd Person)_

It's almost 8, the time is ticking. It's almost time; Soobin was in a rush putting his shoes on. He grabbed his bag that was on the counter top and a letter fell down. It was unusual that he found his name there and the exact place where he lived.

**"Soobin."** He picked it up, brows crunched he didn’t even hear someone called his name.

**"From me?"** He asked to himself.

**"Soobin!"** His mom shouts again. **"Are you okay? You'll be late-"**

He rushed and put the letter on his sling bag **"Oh no! I know! Thank you, mom! I'm off now.!"**

I don't take bike; I don't ride train. Were in a countryside where train is unusual. I prefer walking than biking. I took turn left, two more turns and I’m already in school.

Why did I even wake up late? I know what today's diary entry will be about.

_ April 6th: The first time I overslept. _

Just in time when the bell rang, Soobin got into their room. Glad the teacher was a little late. Soobin immediately sits down on his table and puts his bag on the side. The letter, he remembered.

**"Good morning everyone!"** Mister Kim greeted as he entered the room**. "Today we'll be having a transfer student. He's from Seoul. Wait a minute." **He didn’t hear his last word; he was driven into the letter that’s on his hand. He plunged the tip and cut through it silently.

To: Choi Soobin,

"My Senior year high school self. How are you? I am writing this letter, ten years in your future. Weird right? I'm not even sure if you'll get this. But yes, I'm writing this letter because I need YOU to do me a huge favor. "

**"Ten years in future?"** He whispered to himself.

In this Letter, I’ll guide you to the events that are about to happen and the choices I want you to make so you don't repeat my mistakes.

April 6th: I forgot to set my alarm and overslept for the fucking first time in my life.

He was dumbfounded, overwhelmed even, too confused to think what is happening**. **

**"A transfer student?"** His eyes widen as he reads the paper. He didn't know whether to believe it or not but it’s happening.

"A new student from Seoul comes to my class. He sits next to me. his name is …”

**"Okay everyone, quiet down! Sorry to keep you waiting" **Everyone's eyes is in front. He got looks, a head turner. He got pouty lips and a bit tall, still I'm taller than him if I were to stand next to him.

**"And his name is, Choi Yeonjun." **

"...his name is Choi Yeonjun. "

Soobin's eyes widen, he looks back at the letter. Every single thing. It's happening. He doesn’t know, maybe Deja Vu but he doesn’t know.

**"It's his first time here in Jeju, please look out for him. Go, Yeonjun. Say a few words."** Mr. Kim taps him on the shoulder as he says the word.

**"Hi, nice to meet you. Please be good to me."** His smile that caught me. I knew by that moment.

"he sits next to me..."...

**"Now, Choi, sit next to Ch-- Soobin.” **Well that'd be awkward from now on. Choi-Choi, yeah. **"Over there, at the empty seat beside the tall guy in white shirt."**

A head turner indeed. Everyone's gaze follows him, looking back and forth from Soobin to Yeonjun and vice versa. Even Soobin couldn't help but to look at him.

**"Ok now that's settled, proceed to gymnasium for opening address from the school president.” **Yeah, everyone shouts in unison, except me and him.

Ah, it’s really starting, my last year on senior year. New things will come. Definitely it already started, by that letter. I don't know, maybe it's just a coincidence.

“…In this Letter, I’ll guide you to the events that are about to happen and choices I want you to make, so you don't repeat my mistakes…”

It's been stuck on his mind all the way until the ceremony ended. 10 years? Future? Chronicle? Guide? Regrets? He doesn’t know. Not a single thing. He shook his head and pillowed his arm on his desk.

**"Soobinie hyung. Let's go home?" **

**"I have just rested my body, Gyu. 5 minutes."** He passively replied and closes his eyes.

**"Hey, hey. Hyung, let's go to our bakery and I'll give you all a free bread."** Kai looks at Beomgyu and winks. They know his weakest spot. He can say not time yet but looking at him, eyes literally flashed a billions of stars and face glows like a shining sun.

**"Food? I'm in."** Taehyun also butted in while drinking from his infamous almond milk which was Soobin hates the most.

**"Almond? Lame." **

**"Just say you're allergic and go."** Taehyun sips harder to piss Soobin off and it's working as he planned.

**"Hey you!" **Beomgyu points. **"Transfer student, Choi right? Choi Yeonjun? Walk with us. I don't take no as an answer."** He commanded more than stating or asking.

**"There he goes again."** Taehyun shrugged.

**"Typical Beomgyu, what can you expect?"** Soobin rolled his eyes, almost pop out from his eye socket.

**"Can you two stop for a second?"** Kai sighed.

**"Whatever. By the way, Ye- Yeonjun? Right? Come and eat our bread, too. It's free."** Taehyun smiled as if he just wasn't mad seconds ago. When it comes to bread, he knows a lot thanks to Soobin and his father who runs a bakery just around the corner.

**"It's really tasty, I can assure you."** Kai backs Taehyun's statement up.

They’re swarming already, one talks over another one. **"Come with us. We'll trip you around here."**

**"Well, I can't--"** he couldn't even finish his words.

_Could this be?..._

_____________________________

_Soobin’s POV_

It was officially announced by the principal to let the student take half day as for their first day. **"Let's take advantage of the half day."** Beomgyu suggested.

“…He sit's next to me. Yeonjun turns down the invitation to walk together.

**This is the one-day J don't want you to invite Yeonjun…”**

**"So, what?" **Yeonjun replied, he’s not mad, more likely curious. They keep bugging Yeonjun until he says yes but I bet he’ll say no. **"Okay, just let me send a message first." **He added.

**"Alright! We'll show you around Jiseung."** Beomgyu snaps his finger and made Kai startled a little. **"'Imma head out first and I'll swipe some bread for us. I'll wait at that spot."** I wonder why it said, I shouldn't invite him.

Being with them is surely fun. Lots of bickering will happen and just random fun stuffs. From four to five, i hope we’ll all get along. That’s it! Nothing big!

**“So, let’s get into the intros!”** As usual, it’s Beomgyu who’ll start a conversation. Soobin wanted to do these stuffs too, but he just doesn’t know where to start. It’s confusing.

** “Let’s start from the one who’s not here.”** He smiled. And starting off with Taehyun, He surely reads a lot of books and somehow passive, but active most of the time. It’s unusual to see a guy who reads a lot but still the most active one. Despite, he’s also the sweetest guy ever. Yes, they do always fight but either way, it’s not that something big that’ll cause the world to end. Haha! They’re just the type of friend who casually fights when; Soobin’s the one who’ll describe him.

**“He is Kang Taehyun. You can call him _Hyun_.”**

**“Yep! That’s me!” **He winked as he put his book on his bag.

**“I thought you’ll get us some bread?”** Beomgyu asked.

**“Yeah, just came back and, it’s still on the oven though.” **Taehyun shrugged and smiled widely as he can. He’s not even making an effort but it made the atmosphere loosen up.

**“H- Hi.” **Yeonjun greeted. Taehyun didn’t reply anymore but instead a wide smile formed on his lips, again.

**“Moving on!” **Beomgyu shouts. **“That’s Soobin, Choi Soobin.” **He continued, pointing at Soobin. He was a little bit startled when Beomgyu pointed at him that he almost panicked. But, he just smiled, too stunned to reply a word. Even Yeonjun, just a faint prolonged oh came out from his mouth.

**“On Taehyun’s side, was Kai, Kai Kamal Huening! They’re the same age, but they have the brain.” **Beomgyu hi five-d with Taehyun.

**“As Expected.” **Yeonjun replied and smiled, giggled even. From the whole walk, he’s quiet and nodding his head as a response and sometimes, a faint ohhs and aahhs.

Beomgyu points at his self. **“I’m Beomgyu, Choi Beomgyu. You can call me Gyu Actually!”**

**“Yes, I will.”**

**“Oh, Mom just texted me, I’ll go grab the buns now, let’s meet on the usual spot!” **Taehyun bids and run again on the opposite side. It wasn’t that far; besides he even enjoys every second of it. As long as everyone enjoys, he sure does enjoy too.

_Ah, he’s smiling. I’m glad that we invited him._

** **

We’re currently on top of the bridge where Koi fishes were on the small stream. We’re just lucky they have put some sheds here and some seats somewhere in the middle. The ambiance and view, it’s just perfect. We we’re usually here during break, no class, or just simply every day, to hang out with everyone we’re – I’m happy that we invited him.

**“Sorry for the wait!” **Taehyun pants. **“I have here some Pork buns, curry buns...” **of course the curry buns, the Kang’s specialty! **“.. Also a cinnamon roll, apple buns and green mustard buns.” **It’s really a whole course bun when Taehyun’s the one who’ll bring. **“Of course two buns for each and are freshly baked!”**

** “That’s a lot, are you sure your dad won’t get mad?” **Beomgyu asked.

**“He won’t, he even wanted three for each but I declined.” **He puts his tongue and bailed his eyes down.

**“I’ll have the apple bun and cinnamon roll.” **Kai picked up the two bags and puts the other one on his pocket.

Beomgyu casually picks the two buns from the seat near Taehyun. **“I’ll have the Curry one and Apple bun.” **

**“Then, I’ll have a pork bun and green mustard one.” **Taehyun picked his buns. **“Yeonjun-ssi, here, Try our best selling curry bun and the green mustard.” **He handed the two packed buns on Yeonjun and he accept him without saying a word, just a nod.

**“How about you, Soob?” **Taehyun asked.

He wanted to say, he wants the Curry one, his favorite but Yeonjun got it first.

**“Anything’s fine with me.” **Soobin replied instead.  
**“Pork bun and apple bun was left…”  
“I’m fine with that” **Soobin smiled.

_Ah, I really want the Curry bun. But I’m fine with these._

Yeonjun was looking at Soobin and Soobin does too. It’s just a pure coincidence, nothing else.

**“Curry bun.” **He more likely stated than asked which made Soobin flinched a little. **“I’ll trade it with the pork buns.” **The Smile, it’s there again, his smile, a smile which Soobin can’t explain, it’s not a sad smile, not even happy.

**“Thanks, sure.”**

_Did he figure it out? Do I look like I like that curry bun a lot? Ah, it’s embarrassing. I even accepted it._

Place after place, moments after moments, we don’t care if time passes by; all they know is that they’re all having fun. Tired couldn’t be seen in their face, not even a single sign of it. Smiles, laughter and joy radiates too much. From ‘the usual spot’ to park, to another park, to the uphill, it’s an adventure for nature. They have visited a lot within just half of the day. It’s not a lie when they say, just forget everything and focus on the present, do not worry too much.

From the awkward phase to casual one happened too fast, but no one complained. This is what they want, to eliminate the awkwardness as much as possible.

_It’s just us, having fun!_

**“See you tomorrow.”**

**“Yeonjun-ssi, did you like the bread?” **Taehyun asked right after Kai bids the goodbye.

**“Yep, I do.”**

**“Good to hear! I’m off now. See you tomorrow.”**

Sometimes, fun will end at a certain point. But, that doesn’t mean, there’ll be no more next time. If fun ends….

**“Yeonjun-ssi, can we call you some nickname? Jun?” **Beomgyu asked, with no certain assurance that he wanted to be called with nickname. He smiled.

**“I like that better.”**

_There it is again. His smile…_

__________________________

_Soobin’s POV_

I’m fond of writing journals and diaries since Last year. I have never imagined The letter I got, predicted the one I’ll write today. 

April 6th:

The first time I overslept in my life. It was an opening ceremony, so there was only half a day of school.

Our class, got a new transfer student from Seoul, His name is Choi Yeonjun. We made a nickname for him, Jun.

_My entry and the letter I got were almost similar. Even the writing is the same._

Monday came, and the seat next to me was empty. Or, maybe he’s just late? Lunch came, still no sign of Yeonjun, it’s almost end of class.

Beomgyu was already on the locker, fixing his thing, just in time when Soobin arrive **“Is Yeonjun, absent?”** Soobin asked.

**“I don’t know, I forgot to get his cell number.”**

**“I wonder what happened….”**

**“You’re curious, aren’t you?” **Beomgyu teased.  
**“Huh? N-no….” **_I’m asking a non-harmful question, that’s all._

Yeonjun didn’t come to school for some time now. Day by day….

**“My goal is to make my childhood dream come true.” **The teacher lectured in front. It was an English subject.

_Letter…. My goal…._

That day when we first met him…

“This is the one-day J don't want you to invite Yeonjun…”

I didn’t do as what the letter says. I wonder if it has anything to do with why Yeonjun is absent. I haven’t opened the letter for some time now. Maybe this letter says why Yeonjun is absent and hasn’t coming been coming to school.

“April 20th

The ball game tournament, they asked me to be a pinch server for the last set and point for volleyball.

I refused and regret it later.

Please, I want you to accept the pinch server request.

I fell in love with Yeonjun that day. “

_I couldn’t imagine, but the possibility was there._

_______­­­­­________________________

_Soobin’s POV_

It’s been two weeks since Yeonjun is absent. Today’s the sport day. It’s not that I am complaining him suddenly popped like a living bubble then, poof, he’s gone and suddenly here again. I am not complaining. I am just literally curious what happened to him. Why does the letter don’t want me to invite him _that_ day, is there a connection? I don’t know.

**“Ye—Jun” **Soobin shouts. Yeonjun was there, with Beomgyu and Kai, talking about something. But I’m glad and happy that he’s back now.

With the vibrant smile on his face; **“Hey!” **He shouts back.

**“How are you feeling?” **Soobin asked. Yeonjun did hear Soobin’s question, but it’s not that he’s obliged to reply.

**“Where have you been for the past two weeks? Jun-hyung” **Taehyun asked.

**“Ditching!” **

Oh, ditching. Maybe I’m just overthinking small things. He smiled again. It wasn’t the smile I have seen before, it’s different, genuine? Yeah! Definitely.

**“Our team was surely strong when Soobin was there.”** They’ve all complimented. The game just finished against the other section. Soobin was an opposite hitter, but specialized more on blocking.

**“You played like a varsity player. Are you on volleyball team?” **Another person asked.

**“During Middle school, I used to play volleyball.” **They’re all swarming beside Soobin.

**“Clean up everyone…” **Taehyun shouts, trying to get everyone’s attention. **“Of course, MVP-hyung will just relax.” **He doesn’t even know why he was called MVP when it’s just clearly that the last block was purely luck that the ball bounces back inside, not outside.

It’s basketball on the other side of the court. It’s Beomgyu and Hyuka who’s controlling the game. 92 against 39, their section was the one who’s leading. Soobin roamed his eyes and found Yeonjun on the bleachers, watching their game. His attention was fully focused on the game in the court. His eyes follow the track of where the ball is. He’s just wearing a plain white shirt, but he’s slaying it. His lips which was already on pouts, pouts even more every time the other team steals the ball on either Beomgyu or Hueningkai.

He almost swallowed his own voice. **“Y-yeonjun… hyung...” **He called. He’s not sure whether to call him hyung or not, he just solely assumes that Yeonjun is older than him, based on the actions portrayed.** “Which event did you signed up for?” **Soobin continued. He walks right over to Yeonjun, slowly while heads down and eyes on the floor

**“Oh, Soob.” **he immediately­­ sits beside him, not close apart, just the right distance. **“I’m not playing anything.”**

**“Eh? Why?”**

**“I haven’t come to class for the past days.” **He sighed in disbelief.

**“You don’t have to worry about that.”**

**“What did you pick?” **He diverts and tried to ask Soobin instead.

**“Volleyball.” **

_Beomgyu, was trying to steal. Minhyuk passes to Josh and shoots for three and…. THERE IT IS! THE SPRING JUMP, Nice block and rebound! The ball is currently on Beomgyu, passed to Hueningkai, Tried for three and… Not in—no, wait a minute; it’s not for three points but an Ally-Whoop for Beomgyu! What a perfect timing and Combination._

Yeonjun sat up.** “Does it hurt?”**

Soobin mouth suddenly dried up, he’s not holding back words. **“My foot? Ah, a little. Yes, my shoes were too small.” **His voice turned from firm to low, barely anyone can hear it.

**“Small?” **

** “They got the wrong size when I ordered online.”**

** “Oh…” **

It sucks when you wanted to continue the conversation but you can’t even find the right word, words to reply. All I could was stare at his broad shoulders. Ah, I want to run away.

**“So Beomgyu played basketball.” **He stated more than he asked. His voice was too dry, as if he wants to touch the ball, he wants to pass, it’s a tingling sensation you don’t want to stop feeling when you already started to feel it. He wanted to shoot that ball too. He heaved a sigh and rumbled some inaudible words which I couldn’t clearly hear.

**“Soobinie-hyung” **someone shouted, probably Taehyun, calling out for the next game. I asked beforehand that I won’t play for the next game, no reason. Well, maybe it’s my foot. I don’t want to get it worse. So I remain silent.

**“Yes! Coming!”** He shouts back. **“Hey, Jun, I’ll be right back.” **He bids a farewell and run off heading to the other gymnasium, right across their current place.

**“Sure.”**

We’re in the last set, fifth. Everyone’s shouting, the game is on heat. No one wants to surrender. It’s a battle where whoever drops the ball, loses. Not a single person is giving up. Everyone’s risking, He dived to save a ball, he chased to save the ball, he passed to save the ball, he spiked to other side to save the ball. No one’s giving up. They’ve put their what they called ‘ace’ or the ‘reserved’ one in the last set. Defense got stronger, so does the offense. A loud whistle flung across the room and points on the other side…. Ah, it’s their score. It’s now 10-11 in their favor. Everyone praises the spiker, everyone asked his name. Yes, it’s amazing.

Right, I almost forgot.

They ask me to be a pinch server for the last set. I refused and regret it later.

Please, I want you to accept the pinch server request.

Taehyun called a timeout and everyone just started to beg for me to play. **“Please, Soob. We’ll never ask you anything again. Just this once.” **Do yoon asked. Slowly, the remaining members swarmed at me.

No, not him. **“Soobinie hyung, if you’ll win the set I’ll give you five curry buns.” **There it is, his not so special move of persuasion.

They scored another point. At this point, were losing. Everyone seems exhausted. They’re panting hard, some looks down already. No… If I’ll enter and lose anyways, what’s the point. It’s the same. We’re losing… No, I can’t do this.

**“I’m sorry I can’t” **I replied. I don’t even know how to face them. My voice unexpectedly cracked but I’m not tearing up.

Someone spoked, **“Don’t force him.” **This voice. **“His foot kinda hurts.” **Yeonjun added. His voice wasn’t the usual. When did he came here? Is the basketball play finished? Did he follow me earlier?

**“Ah? Really? Is that true, hyung?”**

**“N-not really. It’s my fault anyways.” **I lied, a half was meant.

**“I’ll go. But, forgive me if my server miss.” **The whistle blows, some got in to the court, some still looking at me, disappointed?

Taehyun will go instead of me, he missed his serve and we lose the game, 10-15 in their favor.

Is it really okay to say no? The reason _maybe _I regret refusing must be because I ran away and let others do my part and didn’t do something I knew I could do. I wanted to hold the ball too. No, I won’t my foot hurts. I won’t risk just because the letter told me so. No, I won’t do it.

**“A-actually….” **My voice won’t come out**. “I-I’ll do it.” **The pain in my feel will eventually fade overtime. But the regret… The regret won’t fade. Not even in ten years. It’ll stay. The me of the present won’t even want to carry this regret in ten years later. **“I’ll play.”** I said. But it’s more than shout than loud. I wanted to hold the ball, I wanted to hit that ball, I wanted to serve too. Suddenly, the atmosphere lit up and I feel it. The win, their roaring voice of win. The piercing eyes of a hawk.

Just four continuous service ace. I can do this. The whistle, a cue. I threw the ball, it’s perfect. It fit’s my hand perfectly, I don’t need to control, force is what I need now. Out! No, it’s the boundary. It’s well calculated. This is what I’ve used to play I play neat-dirty.

More, more, crush them more. It’s 14 against 13, one last point in our favor. Everyone’s in the backline, their legs already given up. It’s perfect, it’s floating. Just the exact toss I have waited. 2 on the ground trying to save the ball, I love it when you look down on them trying to save the ball. Mayhaps, we already won.

**“SOOBIN!” **Everyone shouts. **“MVP!” **I haven’t done anything big. It’s just a game. But it felt great, winning. As if you have win another life, as if regret lessen. It felt great.

Our volleyball team win, and our basketball team too, thanks to Beomgyu and Hyuka.

His foot hurts so much that even a single step took him a seconds or so. Every step intensifies the pain, not that much, but it hurts.

Someone spoked **“Medic, Here.”** His voice is different from his usual tone, it’s kind of, safe. He’s holding a first aid kit on his left hand and his free hand was on his pocket.

**“That’s okay, I’m fine.”** Soobin replied. Of course he is not fine. He thinks he can handle little things alone, it’s not something big, i can handle this, that’s what he thinks.

**“Sit over there.” **Yeonjun points at the nearest bench. It’s almost sunset, some students already left right after the announcement of winners, some stayed.

**“You’ve got a blister” **Yeonjun started, staring at Soobin’s foot. **“I’m going to disinfect it.”**

Soobin flinched, made a low whimper hiss the moment alcohol reaches the blisters **“You need to tell them if they got the wrong size”**

**“Okay, but it’s _just_ only for PE, so it’s not really a problem.”** Soobin defended. **“Besides, _it’s too late now_, anyway”. **He paused. Took a deep breath, **“I’ll just endure it.” **and he smiled.

**“Endure the pain too much, then it will be your loss.”** Yeonjun didn’t look up, he’s still disinfecting Soobin’s foot.

**“I prefer it if it’s just my loss” **His voice turn down, became softer and softer every words spat out from his mouth that made Yeonjun stopped, somehow, he looked up to him while he was staring blankly at the sunset, a beautiful sunset, anyone can be captivated, mesmerizing even. **“As long as I am not bother to others.” **Soobin smiled, staring back at Yeonjun. **“No one can tell when it hurts, so if I’ll just endure it, there’ll be no problem, right?”**

It’s not a staring battle, just too speechless to say a word. Soobin, again smiled, as the ray of sunset flashed to his eyes that made it even more brown than usual. **“That’s how I handle things.”**

**“I Know, I’ve seen.”**

It’s not that long the moment Yeonjun finishes wrapping things up, both foot got blisters so it took a while for him to disinfect and put some bandage for it. **“There, it’s done.”**

**“Thank you so much, Jun.” **

**“Yes! I’m heading off now.”**

Yeonjun started walking, slowly at first. **“Ju- Yeonjun!” **Soobin shouted. **“You too, if you wanted to play basketball, you have to say so.” **It’s actually pretty simple. Just focus on your goal and things will be put together. It’s just like a sports game, you spike to win, you shoot to win, you kick to win. **“I’ve been watching you, too, Jun.”**

_Yes, it’s simple…_ **“Your last serve, that was pretty intense. I really thought you’ll hit it hard, it was a nice gameplay.” **He turns his back around, looking back at Soobin and made a V sign. A rays of sunset displayed on his face made him glow, it’s mesmerizing for Soobin, the words he said, heartwarming even… **“Next year, I’ll be sure to play basketball,”** He paused. **“I’m better than Beomgyu, so make sure to watch for me.”**

In reality, it’s not that pretty simple. It’s hard, complicated. Sometimes you fall down, you want to run away from the responsibilities but there’s the “what if.” It’s not simple, it a battle of how to make the complicated simple, run away. **“I will, I promise.” **Hearing Soobin’s words, promise, it’s so warm. His lips formed a smile, as his eyes closes, no, it’s sparkling.

Everything on the letter do really come true.

“I fell in love with Yeonjun.”

Does the me of the future have one less regret now?

**“Soobin!”** Beomgyu called**. “Look at this flowers. Beautiful isn’t it?”** It’s a season of cherry blossom tree, leaves falls down along with the wind, no, it’s raining leaves, new hope. When one falls one, someday, it’ll bloom into much better, amazing, Beautiful even.

**“What’s that bouquet for?” Soobin asked.**

**“For Yeonjun.”** Plain, his voice cracked, dry.

**“He wouldn’t appreciate that kind of things.” **

**“It’s fine.”** Beomgyu stands beside Soobin, watching the trees blow more leaves, it’s beautiful, it’s an understatement.

From _Soobin_ of ten years later,

To the _me_ of ten years ago,

At this point, I hope you believe on this letter now. Please, read carefully what will I write on the next pages.

Soobin of ten years ago, You’ve got a lot of happiness, moments and joy right ahead of you, grab it! Every moment and opportunity, grab it!

I do really hope you can sense that kind of happiness and joy, get a grip of it, I hope you don’t let it slip your hands.

I’m writing this because I don’t want you, my eighteen years old self, to carry **these **regret for the rest of your life.

Now, ten years in your future…

…. Yeonjun is no longer with us.

Don’t lose what’s important to you, please keep a close eye on Yeonjun. ­


End file.
